The invention relates to an arrangement for operating a hydraulic drive, in general, and to an arrangement for operating a diesel-hydraulic drive on a construction machine in limit-load control with a microprocessor controller in which the installed hydraulic power is greater than the rated output of the diesel engine, in particular.
It is an object of the invention to effect a displacement of hydraulic pumps as part of a control such that the diesel engine is operated at all times with minimum supply of energy and is protected against overload.